paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Akimbo Crosskill
|unlock = 0 |slot = 2 |price = $60,200 |mag = 20 |type = Semi-automatic |max_ammo = 120 |rate_of_fire = 500 |reload_time = 3.17 / 4.00 seconds |damage = 23 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 12 |concealment = 27 |threat = 10 }}The Akimbo Crosskill pistols are a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. Overview Following the release of the Ambidexterity/Akimbo perk/skill, two Crosskill pistols can be dual-wielded in the place of the player's primary weapon, greatly increasing their damage output at the cost of impaired precision aiming, Stability reduction and quite obviously, the lack of a more capable primary. All akimbo weapon modifications cost extra than their normal price. Summary Pros: * Decent damage, when modded properly is does a good deal more damage than the Bernettis * Reasonably accurate * Good concealment * Has many modifications available * Twin guns provides a higher damage per second and rate-of-fire overall * Is available early on and is quite cheap Cons: * Low magazine capacity * High recoil * One trigger pull fires both guns, potentially leading to ammo wastage. * High attachment cost may put it out of reach of new players * No sight, aiming only provides a blurry "zoom" * Takes up the primary slot * Slow reload * Is marginally more expensive than the standalone version * Somewhat poor stats without extensive modification, compared to other pistols Tips * The Technician's Mag Plus skill is useful for negating the weapon's low magazine capacity by adding to the magazine with the basic skill, and with the skill aced. * Purchase the Akimbo skill instead of the Ambidexterity perk, as the bonuses it confers are superior, though at the cost of many skill points. * The dual Crosskills's recoil is somewhat of an issue, though there are mods which augments the Stability stat that can alleviate this problem (Long Vented Slide, Flash Hider, etc...) and should be fitted with as many as possible. * Equip laser sights to help with aiming. You will have a very hard time without one equipped. * The weapons strike a fine balance between the weaker Bernettis and the stronger Deagles, which sacrifice damage and ammo pool, respectively. Available modifications Barrel ext. Gadget Grip Magazine Slide Trivia *The Crosskill is based on the Springfield Armory 1911 MC Operator but possesses the pearl style grip pad of the Champion Lightweight Operator model. The words "Crosskill Operator" engraved on the slide is a reference to this. *In reality, equipping a suppressor on a pistol with a vented slide wouldn't make the weapon much quieter nor does it decrease bullet damage. Expanding gases would exit through the ports, bypassing the suppressor and maintaining chamber pressure, rendering it null and redundant. * The Bling Grip doesn't actually give it "bling", but rather give the weapon a wooden grip, which is on the original M1911. * The 12rnd Mag. might mean "12 Round Magazine." Though, this isn't the case as it adds 6 bullets to the base mag making the total 16. *All Akimbo Weapons had a glitch the day they were added. This glitch was, when reloading with an empty mag, the sights would be pulled back, not the whole slide. Gallery 800px-Payday2_Springfield_Armory_1911_Lightweight_Operator_akimbo_-hd1-_menu_2.jpg|In-game preview of the Akimbo Crosskills. 800px-Payday2_Springfield_Armory_1911_Lightweight_Operator_akimbo_-hd1-_variant_1.jpg|Akimbo Crosskills with mods (Long Vented Slide, 12rnd Mag., Punisher Compensator, Ergo Grip and a Tactical Pistol Light). 800px-Payday2_Springfield_Armory_1911_Lightweight_Operator_akimbo_-hd1-_variant_2.jpg|Akimbo Crosskills in Stealth setup (Vented Slide, 12rnd Mag., Bling Grip, Micro Laser and Asepsis Suppressor). crosskill-flash hider-combined-ergo-mag-long slide.jpg|Akimbo Crosskill with Flash Hider, Combined Module, Ergo Grip, 12rnd Mag, and Long Vented Slide. Category:Akimbo pistols Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)